The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not constitute prior art.
In general, M2M communication enables various machines equipped with a wireless communication module to implement various communication services with no or minimal human intervention. With M2M communication, communication services shift from existing human-to-human communication to device-to device communication. The M2M communication technology is extended to solutions to collect information about various devices, process the collected information into useful information, and provide the useful information in a customized manner by combining communication technology with Information Technology (IT), beyond a communication function focusing on simple data transmission between a human being and a device or between devices.
An M2M standard under way represents information data managed by an M2M device or an M2M gateway, and an M2M server as resource data. In an M2M service structure viewed from the perspective of data information processing, an M2M device and an M2M gateway transmit their collected data to an M2M server. A Network Application (NA) of an M2M service provider accesses resource data of the M2M server and searches for information according to a policy of the M2M service provider without any particular access granting procedure from an owner of the resource data. The M2M standardization is now in its initial stage, not specifying a method for establishing an authorization to access resource data. Thus, efforts are expended on development of a method for establishing an authorization to access resource data.